Following the high density mounting of semiconductor devices, it has been found that bare chips are ideal. However, it is difficult to assure the quality of bare chips and to handle the bare chips. Thus, CSP (chip scale/size package) has been developed. Although CSP is not formally defined now, it is generally understood as the IC package of which package size is equal to or slightly larger than those of the IC chips. The development of the CSP technology is important to advance the high density mounting. An example of the prior arts relating to the CSP is described in International Patent Publication WO 95/08856. This publication describes a method in which a lead frame is layered on a lead frame support (exclusive jig). A special tool is then used to cut individual leads with the cut lead parts being downwardly bent and connected to the bonding pad of the corresponding IC chip. Such a method requires any special jig or equipment and also raises a problem in that the yield is poor since the lead tends to be undesirably bent wren the lead parts are to be bonded to the IC chip while cutting the lead.
To overcome such a problem, it has been proposed that a wiring pattern is formed on an insulating film and located opposing to the active face of a semiconductor chip, with part of the wiring pattern being directly bonded to the electrodes of the semiconductor chip. This can overcome the above-mentioned problem as such, but cannot properly perform the positioning procedure while viewing from above, since the wiring pattern is located opposing to the electrodes. To provide the proper positioning of the wiring pattern, there is required a flip chip bonding device which can observe the wiring pattern and electrodes located opposing to one another through an optical system. This will further raise a new problem in that the general-purpose gang bonding type bonder cannot be used.
The present invention was made in view of the fact that the positional recognition could not be attained only by the unidirectional recognition means according to the conventional art since the present invention was of a structure (which did not have any device hole) different from that of the conventional substrates. Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a method of making a semiconductor device which can properly be positioned while viewing through recognition means from a single direction (or from the side of an insulating film). In other words, the proper positioning can be accomplished by using the unidirectional recognition means of the conventional art without need of any complicated structure on the side of the making system. The present invention also provides a film carrier tape usable in such a method.